1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to device identification and more particularly relates to identifying a group of devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems are employing increasing numbers of devices such as servers, routers, hard disk drives, and the like. The devices may be organized into one or more groups. Each group may share data, share communications, have a common control console, and be maintained together.
Each group is often designed to be scalable. Additional devices may be easily added to scalable group. Although a group may be organized logically, the group devices may be physically scattered throughout a data center. In addition, the data center may have a significant number of devices.
Administrators often need to physically identify which devices are in which groups. An administrator may attach an identifying tag to each device. Unfortunately, it is often difficult to keep identification tags current as the devices in a group scale. In addition the administrator might have difficulty keeping identifying tags current when devices are logically shifted from one group to another group.